1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traveling structures, and in particular relates to a traveling structure being suitable for use as a radio-controlled traveling toy, robot for searching planets, and cultivator, and being capable of traveling back and forth, straight laterally, and back and forth obliquely, and of revolving about one point.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conventional traveling structures of such a kind, such as a structure having a pair of caterpillars like a tank, which travels straight back and forth and circularly moves back and forth by driving the caterpillars with respective driving sources, or revolves about one point by driving one of the caterpillars, and a structure having four wheels like an automobile and traveling straight back and forth or circular moving back and forth by driving the one of back and forth wheels or by driving both the back and forth wheels with respective driving sources.
Since such conventional traveling structures can only travel straight back and forth and circularly move back and forth, or revolve about one point, they tend to be dissatisfied as radio-controlled toys. Then, a traveling structure is recently available, which has caterpillars disposed on both sides and auxiliary wheels attached on the central back surface on either side to be able to rise. The traveling structure (traveling toy) advances by rotating both the caterpillars, revolves about one point by rotating only one caterpillar, and further laterally moves by raising and rotating the auxiliary wheels so as to cancel the grounding by the caterpillars.
Such a traveling structure, however, can perform only the back and forth movement, circularly back and forth movement, and straight laterally movement, so that every directional movement is desired. For example, it is not suitable for a traveling structure of agricultural equipment desired to be movable in every direction, and also it is not enough of a challenge to be a traveling toy.
A traveling structure according to the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a traveling structure capable of obliquely traveling as well as the back and forth moving, straight laterally moving, and revolving about one point.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, in a traveling structure for traveling by rotating wheels with a driving source such as a motor, the traveling structure comprises a main body, the wheels arranged on every side of the main body, and auxiliary wheels arranged in the wheels rotatably in a direction perpendicular to the rotating direction of the wheels, wherein the auxiliary wheels are protruded from a supporting surface of the wheels.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, in a traveling structure for traveling by rotating wheels with a driving source such as a motor, the traveling structure comprises a main body, the wheels arranged on every side of the main body, and auxiliary wheels arranged in the wheels rotatably in a direction perpendicular to the rotating direction of the wheels, wherein the auxiliary wheels are protruded from a supporting surface of the wheels, and wherein a suspension effect of absorbing unevenness on a traveling road is imparted to the wheels.
Preferably, the wheels are attached to ends of legs extended from four sides of the main body; at least one pair of the legs comprise two legs; and the structure further comprises a drive member attached to an end of each of the legs, and a reducer gear train accommodated in the driving member, wherein the driving source is accommodated in the drive member, and wherein a driving force is transmitted to each of the wheels via the reducer gear train.
Preferably, the structure further comprises a reducer gear train, wherein the driving source and the reducer gear train are accommodated in each of the legs and a driving force is transmitted to each of the wheels via the reducer gear train; and the drive member comprises a fixing member attached to each of the legs and a movable member rotatably attached to the fixing member, and the driving source and the reducer gear train are accommodated in the movable member while a suspension is interposed between the fixing member and the movable member.
Preferably, each of the legs is longitudinally divided into two parts having a suspension interposed therebetween; and the auxiliary wheels accommodated in each of the wheels are arranged in a single column in a circumferential direction.
Preferably, the auxiliary wheels accommodated in each of the wheels are arranged in a double column, in a staggered configuration, and in a circumferential direction; and the structure is a radio-controlled traveling toy.
According to the present invention, as described above, in a traveling structure for traveling by rotating wheels with a driving source such as a motor, the traveling structure comprises a main body, the wheels arranged on every side of the main body, and auxiliary wheels arranged in the wheels rotatably in a direction perpendicular to the rotating direction of the wheels, wherein the auxiliary wheels are protruded from a supporting surface of the wheels, so that the structure is capable of back and forth, laterally, and obliquely traveling as well as of revolving about one point. Therefore, when being used for a toy, the structure becomes attractive for players by increasing a game fascinating range. When the structure is also used for a vehicle such as a cultivator, the auxiliary wheels securely bite into a soft road, facilitating farming operations, and furthermore, the vehicle can be moved laterally when being stopped, enabling the cultivator to be easily treated.
By imparting the suspension effect to the wheels, the vehicle travels following even the unevenness on a road, so that it may not be stacked, while being able to securely travel in a desired direction because the wheels cannot float on an uneven road.